


territorial

by kemonomimi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/kemonomimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranmaru hasn't spoken to Ren in a week, and Masato steps in to help them resolve the tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	territorial

Ranmaru has been avoiding Ren for a week.

And now it's just Masato and Ranmaru home, and it's the perfect time to take a seat beside the rocker and smooth hands over his shoulders and knead tense muscles and hope he unwinds a little and tells Masato what's wrong -- because there's one thing Masato knows, that the more sensitive Ranmaru is about something the harder it is to pry commentary from his lips. But Masato has had enough, and it is time for his two lovers to make amends.

He waits, quiet.

"He's been letting girls all over them again, can smell them on him." It's a gruff complaint, but it's only a fraction of the issue. Masato presses his lips to Ranmaru's shoulder, inquiring. 

"And that bothers you," he confirms softly.

"Yes." A snarl.

"Do you have questions about his loyalty?" Masato is mildly surprised when he feels Ranmaru shift, and grow weary under his touch.

"It's not..." A sigh, a hand tugging through silvery hair, "it's not that. He..isn't the type for that." Masato makes a soft noise, prompting Ranmaru to continue. Hands play in Ranmaru's hair, thumbs rubbing assuredly before his ears in a way that in a different atmosphere would have his senior idol melting into his lap, but here it's just encouraging and relaxing. "Sometimes..people decide they want something different, that's all. Tch." 

A deep-rooted fear, one acquired from being left behind and burned by those he trusts most too many times; Masato's grip tightens, protective. Oh...oh. This was..not quite what he was expecting.

"And the distance..?" Very soft, confirming a suspicion.

"Don't.. want him to want something else." A swallow, one Masato can feel under his lips on Ran's throat. "Want to make it clear that he's..ours." Ranmaru's brow furrows. "Territorial of me, whatever, I know. Don't think he'd like that." 

That Masato can understand. He has..thought about that too, about sun-kissed skin covered in fading markings of him and Ranmaru's affection and to know others will see their beautiful, beautiful Ren and know he's theirs, that they love him and cherish him and make sure he knows that. 

Masato's senior slowly pulls away from his embrace, standing and stretching until there's a satisfying pop of his back. "I'm going to shower." And he stalks off to be alone.

Masato is surprised for a second time that night when the door opens a few moments later and Ren walks in, looking a little worse for wear. "I thought you were staying at a hotel tonight, for the job..?" He greets Ren with mild concern in his otherwise stoic expression, and leans in for a soft kiss.

"Ah, well.. I didn't feel like being away." His sad blue eyes are looking for Ranmaru, Masato knows that. 

"Come lie with me, then?" The two of them make their way to the large bed and settle into it, pianist fingers carding through long, golden hair. This week has not done Ren any favors, Masato knows. There is nothing that hurts Ren more than being ignored -- especially by someone of whom he is so fond. This ends tonight, the Hijirikawa heir decides. His lovers will suffer no longer. Amends will be made.

Ranmaru enters a few minutes later, his hair still damp from the shower. He hardly looks at Ren. "I'm sleeping in the other room. Have an early morning." Masato feels his stomach twist at Ran's words, and can almost feel the hurt manifest in Ren. Don't you dare be so cruel, Ranmaru Kurosaki, that's what he thinks in a sudden flare of anger, exhaustion at their quarreling but he says nothing yet, as soft lips settle against his temple for a good night kiss.

Ranmaru almost bypasses Ren again. But he cannot help but look once at him, and at that moment Ren looks back. Masato watches, observes their spark in their eyes and the raw hurt and the way the two of them both reach out at the same time and meet almost roughly, passionately in the middle. Ren's hands rake through Ran's hair, they pull him down on top of him. Ranmaru's hands curl in long hair and tug, lips just as demanding as they meet again and again after having not met for nearly a week.

Masato is unsurprised. For now he'll sit aside and watch as they speak with one another nonverbally, and ease in to assist them with communication when they've established their connection again.

Ranmaru drops his face to Ren's neck, mouthing at a spot that makes the blond twist. Masato presses against Ren's back, a soothing presence with hands that smooth over his arms and settle the two of them from getting too lost in physical communication.

"Ran-chan..you've been avoiding me." It's a whine, because Ranmaru's teeth pull at his neck.

"Yeah." He doesn't deny it. "Mad at you."

Masato clicks his tongue.

"Why..? What did I do..?" He sounds lost enough that Masato tightens his hold on Ren just a little bit, reassuring.

"...Dunno. Been around a lot of girls I guess."

"...Are you doubting my loyalty?" There's a sour note, in that. Masato immediately noses a kiss to Ren's shoulder, comforting.

"No."

"Then what.." He cuts off to gasp as Ran leaves behind another coloration and swipes his tongue across it.

"You're mine and Masato's, okay. Ours." Ranmaru's having trouble with words, and Masato wants to help him but it has to come from him. "We..I love you. So don't ever change your mind."

"I'm not fickle." Bitter.

"Did I say that you were?" The question is dry, the kisses have stopped for now. "...tch."

For a moment it is a heterochromatic gaze staring into sky blue, before blue melts and hands suited to the saxophone cup Ranmaru's jaw. Ren understands now. Understands that Ranmaru is dealing with something that he doesn't really mean to impose on Ren but he makes an easy target. "Don't worry, Ran-chan. Masa and I plan to stick around forever..~ and though sometimes plans change.. that one isn't going to."

There is a sound of agreement from Masato, who leans over Ren's shoulder to press his mouth to Ranmaru's. "He's right. We won't leave you."

Neither of the younger idols are surprised when the self-proclaimed Rock god colors a bit and tsks. They've worked it out, now. They've assuaged his fears; it's that simple with Ranmaru, once the problem has become untangled from its layers and layers to defenses. Ren forgives him the injustice, too, when he makes faces like that, like he's so happy but is fighting not to show it because just smiling apparently isn't Ranmaru's style. Masato feels relief, like a burden he wasn't aware he was carrying was lifted from his shoulders. There's a bit of healing to still be done, but the way Ranmaru's hands stroke through Ren's hair and Ren nuzzles affectionately against his jawline tells Masato that it's already begun.

For now, things are as they should be again.

**Author's Note:**

> reposted.


End file.
